One Petal Flower
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Mereka semua bersama karena cinta, mereka semua bersuka karena cinta, mereka semua bahagia karena cinta... Apa yang kurasakan ini juga cinta?"-Second fic in this FNI! RnR onegaaaaiii? Fay is here!


**One Petal Flower**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong>:

Masashi Kishimoto-chan only!

**#**

**created by**:

Fayiyong

#

**A/N:** SasuSaku, _slight _SasuHina dan beberapa pair beken lainnya! _Bear with any mistake, _yaaaa? Dan ini terinspirasi dari lagunya _**Stereopony: Hitohira no Hanabira**_. _Second SONGFIC so be gentle! ENJOY READING!_

* * *

><p><strong>One Petal Flower<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima<em>_  
><em>_Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai_

_One petal of flower is wavering beside me__  
><em>_I don't want to think it was a wrongful love  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mata zamrud itu menatap galak sepasang mata hitam di depannya. Dikerucutkannya kedua belah bibir merah mudanya, lalu dilontarkannya sebuah pertanyaan bernada tinggi, "Mau apa kau mengajakku ke sini? Aku sudah mau pulang!"<p>

Pemuda bermata hitam itu terkekeh geli, lalu melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Disodorkannya setangkai bunga lili putih pada si gadis. "Aku ada permintaan…"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Mau menyogok?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, masih terkekeh. "Ya. Aku mau menyogok."

Tanpa ragu, jemari mungil gadis itu segera menyambar setangkai lili itu. Dipandanginya bunga itu lekat-lekat, sementara sebuah senyum telah terkulum indah di bibirnya.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, katakan saja apa maumu, Sasuke."

Keheningan segera merayap.

Ketika Sasuke tak kunjung bicara, Sakura segera merasa janggal dalam hati, tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap menikmati keindahan bunga itu.

"Sakura," akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berhenti menjadi pacarku?"

* * *

><p><em>Teru no mukou kurai kao shiteru<em>_  
><em>_Kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda__  
><em>_Ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni__  
><em>_Kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda__  
><em>_Deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de__  
><em>_Yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai__  
><em>*_  
><em>_You have a dark face on the other side of the phone__  
><em>_You were scared of the words that were to come out__  
><em>_From when did we try not to realize feelings like this__  
><em>_In the clear wind, like that day we met,__  
><em>_if we can do it all over I want to embrace you again_

* * *

><p>Mata hijau besar itu membola, sarat dengan rasa syok yang tak kuasa lagi terbendung. Tatapan tak percaya itu melekat erat pada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang kini berdiri tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya.<p>

Sepasang bibir mungil itu akhirnya terbuka untuk berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun diksi yang ada di pikirannya seolah sirna tanpa logika, mengingat besarnya rasa tak percaya yang kini telah mendominasi secara kejam.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lelah, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya ke kantung celana panjangnya. Ia melirik sebuah bunga putih yang digenggam gadis mungil di hadapannya, lalu kembali menatap si gadis dengan mimik menyesal.

"Aku…" akhirnya lelaki itu berkata, "aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Sakura."

Bahkan jawaban singkat tak bisa lagi diucapkan oleh gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Bukan, ini semua bukan kesalahannya—ini semua salahku. Aku… terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi pedang atau perisaimu, Sakura. Padahal sebagai lelaki, harusnya aku mampu melindungimu…"

Jawabannya masih sama—masih berupa tatapan nanar yang sarat kepedihan.

"Kau kuat, Sakura… Kau hebat. Kau gadis paling hebat yang pernah kutemui. Karenanya, aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja bila aku tak bersamamu sekalipun."

Bulir bening tak kasat mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Sakura, namun gadis itu segera menguatkan batinnya. Dengan tangguhnya ia berkata, "Kau… meninggalkanku hanya karena itu… Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. Terlihat pasrah, namun tetap pada pendiriannya. "Bukan," tukasnya lembut, "bukan itu, Sakura. Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu karena gadis bernama Karin itu?"

Gelengan lagi. "Bukan."

"Kau… kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu setahun lalu dan kini kau meninggalkanku demi hal tak jelas?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersenyum lemah, lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura. Diraihnya wajah gadis itu, lalu diciumnya kening Sakura.

Ciuman yang singkat dan ringan, namun mampu menjalari sekujur tubuh Sakura dengan kehangatan yang indah…

… dan sekaligus menghujam seluruh perasaannya dengan begitu kejamnya.

"Maafkan aku dan berbahagialah, Sakura."

* * *

><p><em>Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima<em>_  
><em>_Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai_

_One __petal of flower is wavering beside me__  
><em>_I don't want to think it was a wrongful love_

* * *

><p>Pintu putih itu diketuk dua kali, membuat kepala <em>pink<em>milik Sakura segera menengadah. Dengan panik ia menyeka air yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya, lalu diteriakannya sebuah kata yang sukses membungkam ketukan di pintu, "Masuk!"

Pintu itu terdorong ke dalam dan seketika itu juga tubuh Sakura menegang.

Seorang pria muda—tinggi, supertampan, dan berambut merah menyala—memasuki kamar gadis itu. Pria itu menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. "_Nii-sama_," ia memanggil pria itu, "kenapa _Nii-sama _tidak menyuruh pelayan saja untuk memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarmu?" pria itu balas bertanya.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan! Tapi _Nii _pasti sedang sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak juga," sahut pria itu sekenanya. Ia melirik adiknya yang kini setengah menunduk, sibuk memandangi lantai marmer warna putih yang menghiasi bagian pijakan kamar itu. "Kenapa kau belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi?" pria itu akhirnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Skak. Lidah Sakura langsung kelu mendengarnya. Harus menjawab apa? Dusta atau fakta? Kalau dusta berakibat dosa, kalau fakta berakibat debat.

Dan belum selesai Sakura mengambil keputusan, suara pria itu kembali terdengar, "Apa kau kehilangan barang?"

"T-tidak kok!"

"Hasil ulanganmu menurun?"

"B-bukan!"

"Bertikai dengan guru atau teman?"

"M-masa begitu…"

"Lalu apa? Si Kepala Ayam itu bersikap kurang ajar?"

Skak lagi untuk Sakura. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, kali ini ia berhasil menukas kakaknya, "BUKAN!"

Sasori—pria itu—memandangi adiknya lekat-lekat. Perubahan intonasi dan emosi adiknya jelas menarik perhatiannya—dan bukannya ia tidak sadar bahwa perempuan jelas mahkluk yang lebih emosional dari lelaki, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan adiknya itu benar sedang dirundung masalah, bukan hanya sekadar uring-uringan akibat PMS belaka.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" Sasori bertanya lagi, berniat memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Dengan entengnya pria itu berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu cepat makan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita hanya karena penyakit."

"Baik," sahut Sakura singkat.

Gadis itu segera beralih ke lemari dan meraih beberapa baju ganti—mengingat ia bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya sejak sore tadi. Sembari mengganti baju, kristal ungu itu terpatri pada jendela besar yang menunjukkan langit gelap, pertanda bahwa bulan akan segera muncul menggantikan mentari.

Bagaimanapun sakitnya sinar mentari, sang bulan tetap tak pernah menghujatnya.

Dan bagi Sakura, sebagaimanapun pedih lukanya kini, ia tetap tak ingin berkata bahwa cintanya hanya kekeliruan belaka.

* * *

><p><em>Suki datta hazu datta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo<em>

_Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda_  
><em>Heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta nowa<em>_  
><em>_Kitto bokutachi no warui toko de__  
><em>_Itsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta noni__  
><em>_Surechigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta__  
><em>_Deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte__  
><em>_Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai_

_I should have been in love, so much that I wanted to hear you voice anytime__  
><em>_Even though my hands reach out, you seem to be fading away__  
><em>_Sayin we were fine and enduring it simply must have been our bad part__  
><em>_Even though we thought we wanted to be always together__  
><em>_passing each other by changed reality__  
><em>_The gentle smile from that day we met__  
><em>_I thought we'd be able to get back soon and want to embrace_

* * *

><p>Selesai makan, Sakura segera kembali ke kamarnya—mengingat Sasori sedang sibuk berkutat di ruang kerjanya, juga tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara.<p>

Gadis itu berbaring di atas ranjang, mata menerawang jauh ke atas.

Membayangkan segalanya akan berakhir indah benar-benar suatu petaka bagi Sakura.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas—bagaimana mereka saling mengucapkan kata sayang di telepon, bagaimana mereka saling berucap rindu, dan bagaimana mereka saling bertukar maaf.

Tapi bukankah itu semua tak berguna lagi sekarang?

#

_"Tadi malam aku meneleponmu, kenapa tidak kauangkat?" Sakura bertanya seraya mengelus rambut hitam milik Sasuke—yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya._

_Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu tergelak. "Oh itu. Ponselku ketinggalan di dalam lemari, mati pula. Aku baru menyalakannya pagi tadi."_

_Sakura memberikan sebuah senyum lembut, lalu menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Sasuke—dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling bertukar rasa cinta melalui ciuman itu._

_#_

_"Kau marah padaku, ya?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke dengan wajah muram._

_Dengan sikap tak acuh, Sasuke menyahut, "Tidak, kok."_

_"Lalu kenapa diam saja?"_

_"Aku sariawan."_

_"Bohong!"_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak marah padamu." Dan pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi menemui teman-temannya._

_Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempatnya semula._

_#_

_"Siapa? Karin?"_

_Ino mengangguk mantap, sementara Hinata dan Tenten terdiam—Hinata terlihat panik, Ten ten terlihat kesal._

_Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"_

_"Aku lihat sendiri, kemarin Sasuke berpelukan dengan Karin di taman!" jawab Ino berapi-api._

_"Ah nggak mungkinlah. Kemarin dia bilang dia mau pergi—"_

_"Ke? Apa kau tanya? Pergi ke Karin, pastinya!" Ino menyela penuh emosi. "Kau bahkan dibohonginya! Untuk selingkuh pula! Putus saja!"_

_"Aku kan belum dapat buktinya, Ino," Sakura menukas tenang. "Lagipula, kami sudah setahun, lho."_

_"Oh, dan gimana dengan Pein? Belum putus dari Konan sudah nembak Tayuya! Padahal sudah pacaran DUA tahun!" debat Ino._

_"Dan dengan Suigetsu!" Tenten menambah panas suasana. "Dia masih jadian dengan Karin saja sudah nembak kau dan Tenten!"_

_Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Mereka kan sudah notabene _playboy_, _girls_."_

_"Dan cowokmu juga!" pepet Ino. "Ayolah, Sakura, ini demimu juga. Kau terlalu baik padanya! Selidiki dulu semuanya, baru kau ambil keputusan, oke?"_

_Hinata mengangguk. "Kami nggak akan memanasimu, kok. Kami hanya ingin memberitahu."_

_Saat itu Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah, menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang masih ia tak mengerti apa perlu ia ucapkan._

#

Sakura bangkit dari lamunannya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Tak peduli bagaimanapun menyakitkan ini baginya, tetap saja ia ingin kembali ke hangatnya pelukan milik pemuda yang dicintainya.

* * *

><p><em>Damatta mama no kimi no te no hira<em>_  
><em>_Tadori tsuita namida ga hajiketa__  
><em>_Konna bokutachi no jikan wo maki modoshite_

_The palm of yours who has kept silent__  
><em>_the tears that reached, they splashed__  
><em>_Please rewind time for us who've become like this_

* * *

><p>Mengingat betapa ia mencintai Sasuke, tanpa sadar kedua kristal hijau milik Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, memantulkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang kini sibuk menyayat-nyayat jiwa dan hatinya tanpa ampun.<p>

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Sakura tidak tahu.

Apakah cinta memang menyakitkan? Sakura juga tidak tahu.

Tapi mengapa jika cinta begitu menyakitkan, teman-temannya tidak merasakan hal itu?

Mengapa Ino bisa berbahagia bersama Sai yang sok ramah dan berlidah tajam bak pedang es itu?

Mengapa Tenten bisa tahan bersama Neji yang terkenal 'galak' dan tak banyak bicara?

Mengapa Temari bisa bertahan lama dengan Shikamaru yang sangat bertolak-belakang?

Mengapa Hinata bisa meraup kasih sayang dari Naruto yang ceroboh dan gegabah?

Sakura masih memiliki seribu 'mengapa' lainnya, tapi ia putuskan untuk tidak mementingkan itu dulu saat ini—yang ia pentingkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mengambil tisu di ruang tengah tanpa ketahuan oleh Sasori.

* * *

><p><em>Hitohira no hanabira ga mai ochita boku no tonari de ima<em>_  
><em>_Machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda_

_One petal of flower fluttered down beside me now__  
><em>_I can't possibly forget it, thinking it was a wrongful love_

* * *

><p>Setelah melalui perjuangan berat untuk mengambil tisu di ruang tengah tanpa ketahuan, Sakura masuk ke kamar seraya menghembuskan napas lega karena aksinya sukses total.<p>

Disapukannya tisu itu ke kedua belah pipinya, lalu ditekannya bergantian secara lembut ke kedua mata indahnya.

Setelah yakin air matanya telah mengering sempurna, Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri bersamaan dan mencoba tersenyum lebar. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki mungilnya menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang tisu bekas melap air matanya tadi.

Dan di sanalah ia melihat setangkai lili putih teronggok pasrah tak berdaya.

Sakura bisa merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat lagi, tapi ia berhasil menahan air matanya.

Dengan sekuat yang ia bisa, ia pejamkan matanya dan ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, sebelum dihembuskannya secara perlahan.

Sulit.

Bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia tetap tak bisa mengingkari ketulusan cintanya pada seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

* * *

><p><em>Suki datta suki datta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo<em>_  
><em>_Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda  
><em>

_I loved you, I loved you so much that I want to cling to you right now__  
><em>_Even though my hands reach out, you seem to fade away further  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kamar itu tak lagi disinari cahaya—kini kegelapan menjadi penggantinya sejak beberapa jam lalu.<p>

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya, lagi-lagi memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran berkelana entah ke mana.

Ia mencintai Sasuke. Cinta sekali. Cinta secinta-cintanya.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas kepedihan yang diterimanya.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke, seingin-inginnya ia pernah ingin memeluk orang—karena bagaimanapun, ia tahu bahwa takkan ada lelaki lain selain kakaknya yang bisa memberikannya pelukan sehangat pelukan Sasuke.

Tapi entah mengapa, walaupun rasa sakit itu begitu deras menerpanya, Sakura tetap tidak bisa membenci Sasuke atau Karin.

Ia tahu Sasuke mengkhianati dirinya—dan ia juga sadar bahwa Sasuke tak lagi mencintainya.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia tak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain cinta untuk Sasuke.

Mendadak beberapa pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang dipikirkannya beberapa jam lalu kembali muncul—dan kini, entah mengapa otak Sakura bisa mencerna semua alasan dan menemukan semua jawabannya…

Mengapa Ino bisa berbahagia bersama Sai yang sok ramah dan berlidah tajam bak pedang es itu? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Tenten bisa tahan bersama Neji yang terkenal 'galak' dan tak banyak bicara? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Temari bisa bertahan lama dengan Shikamaru yang sangat bertolak-belakang? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Hinata bisa meraup kasih sayang dari Naruto yang ceroboh dan gegabah? Karena cinta.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, mendadak seulas senyum manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Kini ia tahu apa jawabannya.

Ya.

Jika kelak ada yang bertanya, "Mengapa Sakura Haruno bisa tetap tegar walau dikhianati Sasuke Uchiha secara terang-terangan?"

Maka jawabannya adalah, "Karena 'cinta'."

Sakura segera melompat dari ranjang, lalu berlari menuju tempat sampah di pojok dekat meja belajar. Ia berjongkok, tangannya menyingkirkan tisu bekas lap air matanya, kemudian meraih setangkai lili putih yang masih bertahan hidup.

Sakura memeluk lili itu, lalu segera menaruhnya di gelas sikat gigi yang telah diberinya air.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat kekuatan hidup lili itu—meski sudah diremas sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dibuang setelah sampai di kamar, lalu ditimpa tisu-tisu bekas tangis hingga tiga jam, lili itu tetap bertahan.

Apakah itu juga karena 'cinta'?

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Yaaaay! Selesaaaai! Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Buluk? Entahlah. <em>Say anything with review, minna-chan!<em>


End file.
